Resonant frequency therapy (RFT) is a non-invasive treatment that has been reported to offer significant relief to sufferers of a variety of ailments and medical conditions. The use of RFT for human and animal therapeutic purposes began in the early 1900's, and experienced accelerated development through the research of Royal Rife and his associates in the 1930's and afterward.
Using new microscope technology he developed, Rife discovered that plasma waves could be used to transmit radio and audio frequencies, which were tuned to the frequencies of specific microorganisms, and that each microorganism responded to its unique frequencies. For example, Rife found that staphylococcus, streptococcus, microorganisms associated with tuberculosis, typhoid, and leprosy, as well as cancer particles, and other disease-causing agents succumbed when exposed to certain frequencies peculiar to each organism or particle. See, Siedel, R. E., and M. E. Winter, The New Microscopes, Smithsonian Annual Report 1944, pp. 193-200.
Using the principles of Rife's discoveries, various researchers developed devices for emitting frequencies designed to treat a range of diseases and conditions. For example, Dr. Abraham Ginsberg used an apparatus which produced intermittent bursts of high energy in the short wave spectrum. Ginsberg's modality was found to stimulate the reticuloendothelial system without undesirably heating tissue. Using his device, Ginsberg reported successfully treating patients with various clinical conditions, including chronic Staphylococcus infections, acute inflammatory middle ear, chronic ulcerative colitis, bronchitis, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, flu, and thrombophlebitis, among others. See, Cominole, B., Clinical Impressions and Speculations on the Use of High-Frequency Pulsed Energy, The Dr. Abraham J. Ginsberg Foundation for Medical Research Symposium, Jun. 29, 1959.
Research utilizing resonant frequencies and therapeutic modalities implementing such frequencies have proliferated over the past ten years. A recent example of the use of resonant frequency therapy is the Christchurch Resonant Frequency Therapy Centre in Dunedin, New Zealand. While the Centre emphasizes that resonant frequency therapy is not intended to replace treatment regimens and medication prescribed by physicians, it does report successful treatment of a range of clinical conditions, including arthritis, tinnitis, blood pressure, cataracts, headaches, shingles, and psoriasis. Arthritis patients report particular success with pain reduction and greater mobility. See The Christchurch Press, Frequency Therapy Offers Relief, Independent Newspapers Limited, Oct. 28, 1999.
Thus, the use of audio, radio, and light waves to inhibit microbial growth and to treat diseases and affected tissue is well known in the art. Effective therapeutic resonant frequencies have been identified through various means. Trial and error approaches with resonant frequencies have been used to obtain therapeutic responses. Devices for applying electromagnetic energy to living tissue are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,373, 4,524,079, and 5,091,152. Effective resonant frequencies have also been identified through the use of frequency scanning with electronic devices capable of detecting a frequency response from a bacterial, viral, and/or tissue sample. Such devices for detecting frequency response are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,552,274, 5,981,182, and 6,004,257. Thus, there exists a need for more efficient and accurate methodology than trial and error, to determine therapeutic resonant frequencies for specific target materials, such as microorganisms.
Therapeutic resonant frequencies may be used to inhibit, or debilitate, and/or stimulate a biophysical event. The efficacy of such frequencies, whether for stimulation or for debilitation, depends to some extent on the type of frequency delivery system used, including variables such as power levels, waveform, harmonic content of the wave, and other factors. Once therapeutic resonant frequencies are determined, the user must choose which devices and delivery systems are most effectively used in conjunction with those frequencies. To increase efficacy, an easier, quicker, and more accurate way of determining therapeutic resonant frequencies is needed.
Despite both historical and increasing recent interest in use of resonant frequency therapy, mechanism(s) of action underlying the use of known therapeutic resonant frequencies is not fully understood. While it is recognized that some type of resonance phenomenon debilitates or destroys microorganisms, the biophysical and/or biochemical mechanism(s) associated with use of specific resonant frequencies and that lead to microbial inhibition are not completely known.
Before now, there has never existed a methodology that links effective therapeutic resonant frequencies to a biophysical or biochemical event, process, or structure. The electronic scanning devices and methods currently commercially available provide no explanation or insight regarding which physical structure or process is influenced by the frequencies used.
There is a need for methodology to more readily and efficiently influence genomic materials, by more precisely and efficiently determining therapeutic resonant frequencies that can be easily and accurately adjusted to ranges used by currently available devices. It is to these perceived needs that the present invention is directed.